Martin Hawkins (Earth-5991)
Martin "Mad Dog" Hawkins was a psychotic man whom was studied and analyzed by Doctor Amadeus Arkham, being the first patient of Arkham Asylum. Believing he could ultimately cure Hawkins, Amadeus gave everything in the hope of a rehabilitation, but his faith was cut short when Hawkins escaped and brutally murdered his wife and daughter. Falling in madness just like the ones he treated, Amadeus would torture Hawkins, both physically and psychologically, ultimately killing him and embracing a murderous personality. Biography Early Life Born in Gotham City in the late 1910s, Martin Hawkins had a troubled childhood. He grew enduring the pain of the loss of his mother and a aggressive father who constantly beat and sexually abused him. Duo to those conditions, Hawkins grew up mentally damaged, while also being greatly disturbed as he self-harmed himself so he could feel something. As time passed, Hawkins condition worsened, and he came to be known as the Mad Dog. He soon started a killing spree with women across Gotham, destroying their faces and sexual organs as he proclaimed he had been enlightened by the Virgin Mary. The Mad Dog's spree would finally come to an end when he was caught by the police and, duo to his legal insanity, was sent to Arkham Asylum. Life in Hell Martin had then become Arkham's first patient, being treated by it's founder, Doctor Amadeus Arkham himself. For months, Amadeus treated on Martin, discovering his past and what has occurred so he could become such a monster. While Amadeus certainly feared Hawkins, he fell his psychiatric evaluations were working, and that there was still some good within the Mad Dog, which prompted him to believe he soon could be cured. Murder of Harriett and Constance Arkham Amadeus' hopes would end, when, in November 30th, 1934, Hawkins managed to escape the confines of Arkham, killing a guard and stealing his uniform, being free once more in Gotham. After a academic voyage to New York City and Chicago, Amadeus returned to his house to find out the Mad Dog had brutally killed and dismembered his wife, Harriett, and his daughter, Constance, having their heads placed in a dollhouse. Those actions allowed Amadeus to embrace and unleash the insanity he possessed since living his mother. Recapture and Death Hawkins was eventually recaptured and resent to Arkham, being once again treated by Doctor Amadeus. In their sessions, Martin demonstrated his real demented persona and cursed his psychiatric's wife and daughter, offending the two's legacy and describing his murders to him. While Amadeus demonstrated not caring about it among his fellow doctors, who praised his demeanor, this actually only further increased his lust for vengeance. During one of his sessions with the Mad Dog, on the anniversary of his family's death, Amadeus strapped Hawkins into a shock therapy table and repeatedly electrocuted him, brutally killing him. His death would only be passed as an accident, but would soon be discovered by the police, which made Amadeus also be branded insane and locked up in his own sanatorium. Personality Abilities Trivia Category:Earth-5991 Category:Characters of Earth-5991 Category:Males of Earth-5991 Category:Villains of Earth-5991 Category:Arkham Asylum Patients (Earth-5991) Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-5991 Category:Killed by Amadeus Arkham (Earth-5991) Category:Murderers Category:Assassins Category:Insanity Category:Criminals Category:Knife Wielders Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Created by Draft227